


High Flying Bird/Alis Aquilae (Leverage) - Art

by cybel



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: thebigbangjob, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker hanging from wires with a background of clouds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Flying Bird/Alis Aquilae (Leverage) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultra_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ultra_fic).



> This was my first of 2 entries in the 2012 bigbangjob challenge on Livejournal. It was claimed by ultra_fic and inspired her story _Alis Aquilae_. Unfortunately, the author's LJ has been deleted and I no longer have a link to the fic.

  
Click on the thumbnails below for larger images: 

Original Art Prompt, #21:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/65auzbs7t/)

Story Banner:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/hmmmd1iu1/)


End file.
